DCU High Bios
by Kitty-Key-chan
Summary: just quick information on the ocs of me and my friend Sammy202's ocs for the fake school we made up on deviant art! uploading them so people have more information on them for when they read my stories about them
1. Kitty Elaine

NAME:

_Kitty Key Elaine_

Age:

_15_

Mentor:

_The Riddler_

Birth Date:

_May 16th 1999_

Place Of Birth:

_Gotham city streets_

Species:

_Human_

Powers:

_Vast knowledge of computer tech_

Bio:

she's flexible and fast but can't take many hits

Has a short temper

OCD

Highly protective of her friends

Can judge characters easily

Understands that after DCU High that any friends she's made most likely will betraying her

Needs Sammy to help keep her calm

Either acts older or younger than her age (Because hormones)

She hasn't cried since she got her first gun (See backstory for why)

She has a bold personality and gets very competitive.

prefers a method of 'if you can't convince them, confuse them'

She has a soft spot for certain people but knows better than to show it infront of others

Appearance:

Mid-back chocolate brown hair with blood red bangs.

Black eyes

pale skin

extremely skinny, yet athletic

5'10''

Backstory:

Born in the alleys of Gotham, she had a small family of six people including herself, made up an 'alley gang' in the gang there was one man who used to work as a programer but was fired when they had to downsize, after Kitty begged him non-stop he finally taught her how to use codes to her advantage; being able to turn on and off street and security cameras, disarming some alarm systems. All was pretty good for Kitty in the alley gang until they were shot in front of her while she was around the age of seven. She went after the man who shot them all to take their supplies then stabbed the person until they were dead then took their gun.

After a few days of wandering the streets she found an old boarded up, abandoned apartment building and found that one of the top windows wasn't boarded as tightly as the others. Since the fire escape was gone she had to jump using the window ledges but once she got up she found that the building was perfect to make her home in.

For the next four years she just took care of herself until she found a twelve year old boy being threatened by an older alley kid with a knife. She quickly rushed in saying the boy was with her and took him in after the ordeal, she learned that his name was Sammy and decided that she would protect him. She met the Riddler while planning to steal food with Sammy.

Any Additional Details: Obviously she gets very protective of Sammy, even though she constantly teases him. They have a very competitive relationship that border lines flirting and killing

She made an entire program called the K.T. program. It looks like a MMD model of herself but can actually interact with which ever device it's currently in (Can open apps, move around the screen and move things around) the program has two settings: basic, which means it simples interacts with it's environment to help out the owner of the device or virus setting where it sings and dances (this is the song I envisioned it using:  watch?v=u07BsX…) to distract the owner of the device from the fact that it is actually uploading a virus.


	2. Sammy Son

NAME:

Sam (Sammy) Son_

Age:

16_

Mentor:

Riddler_Aka Edward Nigma_

Birth Date:

June 22, 1998_

Place Of Birth:

Gotham General_

Species:

Human_

Powers:

Intellect, Trap making skills_

Bio: Loves dogs. Dislikes abusers. Has a natural distrust of others. Can obsess over things and can be quite timid at times. Mostly a fighter but can easily think his way out of a problem. Has an easy time getting information out of people whether they know it or not. Is patient. Usually very fun loving but serious. Can act like a real tyrant when on a mission to get things done. Will keep his stance when facing down a bully. Can be very gentle with the one he cares for most.

Appearance: Brownish Red hair cut short. Emerald green eyes. Fair skinned. No freckles. About 6 foot tall fully grown, currently 5 foot 8. Athletic build but not too muscular. Just the right size.

Backstory: Ran away from home at 12 from abusive parents. Was never really looked at as worthy to be alive. Felt replaced by the younger sibling. Met Kitty shortly after leaving home in an abandoned building. She took him in and helped him learn how to survive on his own yet never left his side. He met Riddler with her under a bridge while planning to rob a grocery store of food. Enjoys making things like weapons and other little gadgets. Has always been good with his hands and has a knack for tinkering. The parts for side items come from various places. In the beginning, they came from whatever he found lying around. Now, he gets them from Riddler's supplier. He doesn't really care what happened to his family. Only that now he is happy. He has no intention of starting his own.

Any Additional Details: Sam and Kitty have a love/hate relationship. Stuck between sibling love and then, "Fuck you, we're fucking, right now!" Is also very protective of Kitty. Can't tell if he wants to keep her sheltered or teach her what it's like to be an adult. Is a little scared of her but is willing to put his foot down with her. He may not know much about hacking computers, just the basics but he can still get through a few systems. That's what Kitty is for. She hacks, he builds. They compliment each other.


End file.
